Strains Of a Violin
by VampireXoXo
Summary: Kai mendengar alunan Biola diruang musik, Lalu keesokan harinya ia bertemu dengan anak baru yang aneh dan misterius yang membuatnya penasaran. Dan terlebih lagi Anak baru itu pendiam meskipun ia Cantik dan Imut dengan Mata bulatnya dan Rambut panjang yang bergelombang! GS/KAISOO Here!/Romance,Mistery dll. Min To Review andd read !


**Strains Of a Violin**

**Main Cast : Kim Jong In and Do KyungSoo**

**Other Cast : All member EXO , Can Find Yourself**

**Genre : Horror/? , Romance , Little Comedy , Tentukan sendiri XD**

**Rate : T Dong XD**

**Note : Hey Hey Warning ini GS (Gender Swicth) Disini saya Author newbi/? yang baru ngepublish 1 ff ini ke sini =_= huehehhe ._. , Dan juga maaf Bilang Banyak TYPO karna saya adalah Miss TYPO B| #Jadi situ B/? ? XD, sorry kalau radda aneh :v dan juga semua Cast adalah milik mereka sendiri , agensy dan juga orangtua mereka, kecuali BAEKHYUN #Plakkkk juga saya tidak menerima BASH tapi saya menerima KRITIKAN (y) 1 lagi NO SILENT READER YAPPP XD.  
Yasudah Happy read aja ya :D  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Alunan biola terdengar indah memekakan telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Alunan yang begitu indah dan sedikit mengerikan terdengar jelas disebuah ruangan music di Arts Senior High School.

Terlihat seorang siswa melewati koridor yang gelap yang berpas-pasan dengan ruang music, dia berhenti sebentar didepan ruangan itu namun tak lama setelah ia berdiam diri, alunan biola itu berhenti dan hanya terdengar suara rintik-rintik air hujan yang turun dari langit.

"Mengerikan.." gumamnya lalu berlari cepat menuju tempat parkir sekolah yang tak jauh dari koridor itu.

Burung-burung berrkicau ketika matahari tampak diufuk timur, bunga-bunga yang semula mengatupkan kelopaknya akibat suhu yang dingin, kini mulai beranjak melebarkan kelopaknya, Menampakan keindahanya kembali. Pagi Cerah untuk hari yang baru.

Seorang namja sekitar 17 tahunan tengah terlelap di dalam selimut tebal dan tempat tidur yang hangat. Tak lama setelah itu ia menggeliat tak betah dan mulai duduk diatas kasur sambil mengusak matanya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum terkumpul sempurna.

"Jong In cepat bangun ! kau lihat ini sudah jam berapa ?! " teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai umma Jong In atau biasa disapa Kai."ne umma, tunggu sebentar" teriaknya tak kalah kencang dari sang ibunda dan ia beranjak berdiri, mengambil handuk putih dan segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya hingga bersih.

Tak lama setelah itu ia segera keluar dan memakai seragam sekolahnya (bayangin pakaian yg di MV Growl ya), dengan cepat ia segera menuruni tangga dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi makan."Dasar," gumam ummanya dan kembali menata makanan diatas meja makan, terlihat sang appa tengan meminum kopi sambil membaca koran pagi harinya.

"Jong-" Ucapan appanya terpotong karena kai memotong dengan cepat, benar-benar tidak sopan."appa, berhenti memanggilku jong in. Menurutku itu terlalu jelek jadi panggil aku Kai" ucapnya sembari mengambil roti tawar dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai kacang lalu melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Dasar tidak sopan"ujar appanya lalu menjitak kepala Kai, sementara Kai hanya meringis Pelan. "Terserah, appa akan tetap memanggilmu Jong In arra"ujarnya lalu kembali meminum kopi sementara ummanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil karena melihat tingkah 2 orang namja didepanya.

"Begini Jong In, Mulai besok sampai 2 minggu kedepan appa dan umma akan pergi ke Icheon untuk mengurusi perusahaan disana. Jadi appa harap kau bisa menjaga diri disini, dan appa akan memberimu uang saku sekitar seratus ribu won" ucap appanya panjang lebar lalu segera pergi menuju kamar untuk mengambil uang dan memberikanya pada Kai. Sementara Kai hanya mendengus pelan karena sebal, dan berucap dalam hati_ 'sedikit sekali hanya seratus ribu won'. _

Tak lama appa Kai datang dengan beberapa lembar uang ditanganya dan memberikanya pada kai yang hanya menatapnya dengan malas,setelah itu Kai mengambil uang yang ada ditangan appanya dengan cepat dan segera pergi sekolah dengan menggunakan motor sportnya yang berwarna hitam sangat cocok dengan Kai.

Sesampainya ia disekolah, ia disambut sahabatnya yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan Juga beberapa yeoja yang berteriak kencang menyebutkan namanya dibelakang yang membuat Kai kesal.

"berhenti tersenyum Park Chanyeol, itu menjijikan"ucapnya pada namja tinggi berambut keriting kekuning-kuningan sementara chanyeol hanya mentapanya dengan kesal. "Oh, bersikap sopan lah pada hyungmu ini dasar Kkamjong" ujarnya lalu meninggalkanya dengan perasaan kesal, Dan kai hanya acuh tak acuh dan segera pergi kekelasnya dengan di ikuti oleh beberapa yeoja dibelakangnya.

Ah tahukah kalian? Ia sebenarnya Namja populer disekolah ini, Karena selain tampan dan Pintar ia pun cukup berbakat dalam segala bidang terutama dalam Bidang Olahraga dan Dance.

Terlihat seorang Namja berwajah Datar menghampirinya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang bubble tea. "Kkamjong, kau tahu? Dibawah mejamu banyak sekali coklat. Benar-benar keren, apakah aku boleh mengambilnya satu?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput/? Buuble tea ditanganya.

"terserah, bila kau mau mengambil semuanya silahkan saja sehun-ah." Ujarnya dingin lalu meninggalkan sehun yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi senangnya, berbeda dengan tadi yang berwajah datar, dan segera ia mengejar kai kekelas yang sudah meninggalkanya tadi.

Kai telah sampai dikelas yang dibelakanganya sudah ada sehun dan segera duduk dibangku paling belakang yang dekat dengan jendela. Karena menurutnya itu adalah tempat yang cukup strategis untuk ditempati, karena ia bisa tidur dan mendengarkan musik dengan tenang, meskipun songsaengnim menatapnya dengan amarah tetapi mau apa lagi? Percuma songsaengnim melarangnya karena itu hanya dianggap oleh angin lewat oleh Kai.

"Kai kau tahu,hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Orang bilang dia yeoja, cantik imut dan banyak lagi dan juga yang aku tahu ia pindahan dari China. Benar-benar keren" ujarnya sambil mengatupkan tanganya dengan mata berbinar-binar, ingin segera melihat rupa yeoja yang akan segera menjadi anak baru dikelas XII-2.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya denganku? aku saja bahkan tidak mengenalnya" ujarnya pelan sambil mengeluarkan I-Phone dan juga earphone berwarna hitam dari tasnya. "Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya! kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganya, lagian ia juga murid baru. Dasar Bodoh!" teriaknya agak kencang dan Kai hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Benar-benar Bodoh!" ucap sehun menatap kai kesal. "hey kau tak salah berbicara mengataiku bodoh? bukankah kau yang bodoh huh! nilai matematika saja tidak lebih dari nilai 5 " ucapnya datar dan segera memakai Earphone yang dipegangnya dari tadi. Sehun kembali ingin memarahinya karena telah menyebarkan/? aibnya/? tetapi segera diurungkan karena Songsaengnim datang dengan beberapa tumpuk buku ditanganya dan terlihat seorang yeoja manis berjalan sambil menunduk dibelakangnya.

"Pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Park Songsaengnim yang membuat murid-muris dikelas itu yang semula riuh menjadi tenang dan sepi. Yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung terdengar decak kagum dari murid-murid kelas XII-2 di Art SHS. Seperti..

_"Wah cantiknya" _

_"Tidak, dia imut sekali! "_

_"hey lebih imut diriku kau tahu!"_

_"tsk, dia cantik , mengagumkan dan indah terutama pada mata bulatnya dan rambutnya benar-benar! " _

ya, seperti itulah decakan-decakan yang dilontarkan oleh siswa kelas yang dikenal dengan kenakalanya dan kepintaranya. Sementara Jong In hanya menatapnya dengan lekat tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Eumm baiklah, Anyeong Do KyungSoo Imnida Pindahan dari China Bangapta" perkenalanya sembari tersenyum manis oh tidak bahkan sangat manis yang kembali membuat siswa dikelas XII-2 berdecak kagum. "Baik Kyungsoo-ssi kau boleh duduk didepan Jong In dan Sehun, Jong In angkat tanganmu" ujar Park songsaengnim, sementara Jong In atau Kai masih melihat Kyungsoo dengan lekat tanpa mendengarkan Ucapan Park songsaengnim. Jadi terpaksa sehunnlah yang mengangkat tanganya dan segeran menginjak kaki Kai dengan keras dan segera Kai tersadar lalu mengerrjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Terlihat Kyungsoo berjalan pelan kearah yang ditujukan oleh Park songsaengnim, dan juga seorang yeoja lainya tengah tersenyum kearah kyungsoo yang membuat mata sipitnya semakin tidak terlihat akibat senyumnya. Kyungsoo segera duduk dan melihat yeoja disebelahnya an mengulurkan tanganya "Eum anyeong , Do Kyungsoo imnida"ucapnya, yeoja disebelahnya ikut mengulurkan tanganya dan memperkenalkan dirinya "Byun Baekhyun Imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu" ujarnya sambil mejabat tangan putih nan mulus kyungsoo sama seperti tanganya.

**TBC **

Chapternya pendek yaa ? mian deh nanti diusahakan biar Puanjanggggg XD, tapi itupun kalau pada mau ddilanjutin :D , sama maaf kalau tidak memuaskan sama kgk rame -_- tapi chapter ini emang belum rame belum ada yang seru2 begitu dah.

yasudah sekiar dari sayahh, sekali lagi minta maaf kalau tidak memuaskan dan juga saya Minta Reviewnya yang akan membuat saya bersemangat dalam membuat fanfict :D

SEKIAN DARI SAYA WASSALAMUALAIKUM XD :D


End file.
